


Backseat

by Sh0okTo0k



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I'm Going to Hell, Old Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Sad Ending, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh0okTo0k/pseuds/Sh0okTo0k
Summary: Bucky is happy for Steve. He really is.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torrancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrancing/gifts).



Steve told Bucky about his plan the night before Tony’s funeral. That he would return the infinity stones to their correct place and time, then go live the life that was taken from him when he went into the ice. He deserves it, he really does, and Bucky’s happy for him. But that happiness went away the moment he spotted Steve sitting on that bench. His blond hair was now white, his body is smaller, and Bucky can’t move or breathe.

He didn’t take his eyes off of Steve until someone called his name. Blinking, he turned to find Sam looking at him, a knowing look in his eyes. Bucky ignored that and smiled. “Go ahead.”

||||||

When they walked back to the car, Bucky stopped and asked, “Hey Sam, uh...Can-Is it okay if I ride in the back?”

Sam blinked, confused at first, but then nodded. “Yeah man, go ahead.”

“Thanks.” Bucky got in the back behind the driver's seat and looked out the window after putting his seatbelt on. Steve was still sitting there, but for a moment, he changed. Bucky was now looking at the skinny blond kid he knew in 1942, the sweet guy that no girl wanted and who never backed down from a fight. This Steve has haunted his dreams for a long time, and now he’s seeing him with his eyes wide open.

They started pulling out of the driveway and skinny Steve was now standing ten feet away from the car. Time seemed to slow them and Steve smiled, waving at him and running after the car. Tears welled up in Bucky’s eyes as he waved back. But when he blinked them away, skinny Steve has vanished, and the real one was still sitting on the bench.

||||||

When Sam changed the station on the radio, he thought he heard sniffling. He shook it off and when he put his free hand back on the steering wheel; Sam heard it this time: Muffled sobbing coming from behind him.

His instincts told him to look but he didn’t want to scare Bucky, so he tried to ignore it and give him some space. But after twenty minutes, he couldn’t take it anymore. Sam pulled the car off the side of the road, got out, and saw the other lowering his head, one hand covering his eyes. He didn’t react when Sam opened the door, but when Sam bent down to unfasten his seatbelt for him, Bucky stopped him.

“No Sam, stop, I’m okay. I’m okay!”

“Yeah, I know.”

Sam unfastened his seatbelt and when it was off, Bucky put his hand down and looked up at him. His face was red, his eyes were red and puffy, and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. Sam held out his hand and said, “Come on”, and Bucky hesitated before sighing and taking it.

Sam helped him out of the car and before the other could say anything, Sam pulled into a hug. Bucky didn’t fight it and after a moment, he hugged him back and pressed his forehead against the others shoulder.

They didn’t talk at first, but hearing him cry and sniffle while shaking in his arms was enough to make Sam’s own eyes water. He opened his mouth to speak when Bucky cut him off. “I don’t want him to go, Sam...I love him, please...”

Sam swallowed and patted Bucky between his shoulder blades. He wanted to say so much. He wanted to tell him that Steve loves him too and that he would want him to be happy, but all that came out was, “I know.”


End file.
